Mr Bear is My Dad (English Version)
by Argelynth
Summary: I just translated this fic into English. The indonesian version is written by KuncenKasur, the author is from this site too... 'Jaejoong went to the witches meeting in the city named Amu. Changmin was left in home with his father. Hssh... Changmin regretted it, why he didn't wake up earlier to ask his mother so he could go with him.'
NOTE: I'm just translating this fic from Bahasa into English, the real author is KuncenKasur ( u/6631466/).

because it's too much -I didn't realizes it has 60 pages *let out a mad laugh* (=.=") so I divided it into 3 parts. Please bear with my english (usually, I use past tense but for this fic I use present) =.= I translated it as soon as I have a free time, maybe some words are not at the right place... I hope you enjoy reading it though.

.

.

Jaejoong went to the witches meeting in the city named Amu. Changmin was left in home with his father. Hssh... Changmin regretted it, why he didn't wake up earlier to ask his mother so he could go with him.

.

.

.

KUMA-SAN WA BOKU NO CHICHI

Mr. Bear is My Dad

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAEMIN FAMILY

.

.

.

"Changmin, Changmin... Appa is hungry..."

Changmin glares angrily at his father when he shakes his body asking for a food. He is sleeping peacefully, enjoying his free time. That fatty is really annoying, can't see people sleep.

"Cook for me..."

His whining makes Changmin uncomfortable, he wakes up forcefully and goes inside the bathroom -not before he pushes Yunho's big body until his father falls on his back, like a turtle which falls on his back. Don't complain and say Changmin is an ungrateful child.

"Why are you going to the bathroom?" Yunho asks when he sees his son makes a turn to the bathroom.

"LET ME AT LEAST WASH MY FACE FIRST, APPA BEAR!" Changmin shouts. Yunho stands still. How sharp Changmin mouth is not really different from his mom.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, Changmin goes to the kitchen to see if there is a food or not. He hopes his mother had cooked for him and his father. Bingo! Changmin finds beigels and cream soup in a pot. Thanks God, he will not starve that morning.

"Appa! Umma had cooked for uuusssss!" Changmin shouts from the kitchen. Yunho runs from the room while bringing his big tummy that makes him runs not as agile as he was young.

"HORAAAAYYYY!"

Changmin takes a knife to cut the beigel. But Yunho is trying to steal the start, He ladle the soup in the pot with a big spoon-

"APPA, STOP CHEATING!"

-but he is caught by Changmin eyes. The hissing sound from Changmin makes Yunho stop when he is going to put the big spoon into his mouth. He put the spoon back in the pot. Then he chooses to sit and waits for Changmin to prepare their breakfast. Jung Changmin is used to help his mother in the kitchen, so it's not really hard for him to prepare the food -it's just breakfast anyway. Then there is Yunho who just waits to be served.

"Ppali, ppali I'm hungry..."

Changmin really wants to slap that face with the lid of the pot.

"Here!"

He pushes the bowl filled with cream soup and two pieces of beigel on the top. After that he sits and start eating.

"Yours is looked more delicious."

"Aigoo... Appa, we eat the same soup, from the same pot... why do you say my soup is more delicious?"

"But yours is looked more delicious, swap with me okay? Swap with appa's soup."

Ish, Changmin never understand why his father always want to eat his food.

"Andwae." He refuses.

"Come on swap with me...!" Yunho frowns, he put his best puppy eyes which is certainly not giving any effect to Changmin.

"Andwae, andwae..." Changmin ignores his father and eats his soup then bite his beigel.

"Changmin-aah... I want your soup..."

"Eat yours, Mr. Bear!

"Changmiiinnnn~"

Changmin doesn't care.

"Chwaaaanngg~"

Ah, It's more delicious to drown the bread first before eating it. Eumhh Yummy.

"Minnieeee~"

Hm, Mom's soup is always delicious .

"Aegyaaaaaa!"

"Miam, Appa. Min's soup is finished. Kekekekekeke..." he points at his empty bowl.

"ANDWAAEEEEE!"

.

.

.

"Why Joongie?"

Heechul nudges Jaejoong's shoulder who looks like he is space out.

"I'm thinking about Changmin, hyung. I left when he was still sleeping, I think he must be looking for me. But I hope he remembers that last night I said to him I will go here."

"Hm... I see. He'd a big boy right? Is he at home with his father?"

"Yes, that bear is not going to the forest today, because I told him so." Jaejoong guesses it wrong, he never know that maybe Changmin likes to be alone at home. Free without anyone bothers him.

"Did you left foods for them?"

"I had cooked for breakfast..."

"And for lunch and dinner? We may stay here until late." His friend who is also a witch said worryingly.

"Maybe Changmin will be experimenting food in the kitchen..." he laughs thinking of Yunho who will be the guinea pig for his son's food.

"Thank you for all the witches from Arisu's kingdom that are gathering here. We hope our meeting today will bring a goodness for us, remembering the issues in the society which keep occurring about the witches community like us.

The leader's speech becomes the sign of the beginning of the meeting. The witches from all region of Arise have gathered. They sit on the chairs which is shaped like a half circle and looks like a stair. The leader of the meeting and his ministers sit next to each other on the flying chairs between the top of the stair and the bottom of the stair. Their clothes are black with silver accents. The other witches use different clothes, their hometown's characteristics. Jaejoong and Heechul come from the same town, from Blume. They use black clothes with dark red accent on the tip of their rob, it shapes like lychoris which is blurry printed.

Jaejoong listens to the news that are now read by the ministers, but he thinks about his son and husband at home too. He wonders what are they going to do without him until tonight?

.

.

.

"UWAAAAA!"

KAABOOOOOM!

Changmin falls on his butt when his experimental potion explodes. The pink smoke puffs and filled the entire of Jaejoong's workroom.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Akh, damn, fail again!"

He doesn't understand at all, why the potion explodes. Before this, his potion is foamy like a foam from soap, and before that, his potion turns transparent and sterile. If it keeps going, he can't collect his homework tomorrow! Ah, no! He can't fail! Master Ahra will scold him! That teacher is really annoying and will make his homework more difficult if he can't bring the potion to his class tomorrow. Changmin thinks really hard about what is wrong with his experiment. He opens his mother's book then reading it. Trying to find something that he may miss.

"Huh it makes me confused, what kind of potion I want to create. Hm... how about change the potion?" Changmin gets an idea, if he keeps failing in one potion, maybe he needs to change it? Who knows if he makes different kind of potion maybe he will succes.

Still holding the book on his hand, Changmin searchs for the ingredients of the potion which was put neatly in the cupboard. He takes the ingredients he needs for the potion. After it's enough, Changmin back to the workbench.

Jaejoong never forbids Changmin to not touch his things. He wants Changmin to be a great witch like him. Because of that Jaejoong's workroom is Changmin's too.

Jaejoong is a full blood witch. But Yunho is a carpenter, a human, not a werewolf or vampire, and of course not a witch. That difference makes Changmin becomes a little bit different. If you say he is human, he can do magic. If you say he is a witch, his human's ability is more dominant. You can say Changmin's magic is not as great as his mother's. But he has a genius brain, so he just needs to try to pass his physical ability.

"Changmiiin~ what are you doing?" Yunho asks behind the door. The middle age man is peeping Changmin's activity.

"I have a homework." He answers shortly and unfriendly.

"What kind of homework?" Yunho comes in then sits on the wooden chair near Changmin's workbench. For him who is not a witch, he can't recognize at all what the colorful liquids are.

Changmin doesn't answer his father's question. He is focus combining all the ingredients for his potion.

Tik tok tik tok. The classic clock is ticking. Yunho starts to feel bored after being ignored by his only son for a long time. He yawns a few times. His head was supported by his hand on the table.

"Have you done?"

"Why do you wait dor me?

"Aish, this kid. Then I will go to sleep!"

Yunho is upset and leaves the room. Changmin doesn't really care, at most that fat bear will sit on the sofa then pretends to read a book until he falls asleep.

"With this... everything is done... I hope this potion will be success!"

PUFFF!

A small pop in the bottle signs of the color changing from the potion Changmin had made. In the book was written, if the potion's color was changed into browny green, then the mixture is right. It means it is successfully made! Finally! He will not be his teacher's victim because he doesn't do his homework! Yes!

"OH YAAAY! Appa fatty bear~, appa fatty bear~!

The fourteenth years old kid is humming while jumping happily. After cleaning the desk, he put the potion on the special shelf. There is an empty space at the end of the second shelf to put his potion.

Because his homework is done, he is free again. Then Changmin thinks what he should do. Eat? Play the fairies in the forest? Or sleep? Hm, sleeping sounds more appealing, it's good to replace his sleeping time which was disturbed this morning. He then walks to his room. Imagines a soft mattress and the pillow make him can't wait anymore.

"Beeeeddd I'm coming~!"

.

.

.

Jaejoomg spread silver dust in the air around him. In a blink of an eye, that dust is gathered and turns into a cat.

"What's happened Jaejoong-ah?" The cat asks.

"Jiji-ah, please tell my message to Yunho so he will drink a potion I made to keep him healthy. Yesterday he just recovered from sick... I'm afraid if his health will go down again when I'm not around like this..."

"Nyan, Araso..."

"Ah yes I forgot! The potion is on the shelf, the second tier, the end of the right side. The color is browny green."

"Okay Jaejoong-ah, I will deliver your message-nyan."

"Thank you so much for your help Jiji-yah..."

Not long after the cat turns into the dust again and vanish. Jaejoong is relieved after asking for help to Jiji the fairy. He is a little bit worried about Yunho who just recovered from sick. When he was sick his temperature was really high and it was because of poison from pollen that he breathed when he was searching for some woods in the forest. Fortunately, with a medicine Jaejoong made by himself, Yunho got better. But still Jaejoong is worried if Yunho hasn't fully recovered.

The pretty witch with a black robe back to stand after he crouched to speak to Jiji.

"What are you doing? Why are you outside?"

"Ah?"

Jaejoong turns when a man asks him. That man wears a white robe with blue royal accent. His face is handsome with a sharp jaw.

"Ah sorry, my name is Choo Siwon. You're the witch from Blume right? What's your name?" He said while smiling.

"I'm Jung Jaejoong, and... yes I from Blume." Jaejoong nods awkwardly. Seeing the handsomeness of the guy in front of him makes him remember his husband at home. Yunho had changed so much after married. He was not really far from Siwon's appearance. Now? Yunho is more looked like a bear that Changmin often drew when he was a kid. Circles with four of number six as his foots.

"Ah are all the witches from the Blume were born with a pretty face?" Siwon laughs.

"Ani..." Jaejoong replies the laugh with one friendly smile.

"Oh right. What are you doing here Jaejoong-sshi? The meeting is still going inside."

"Ah that... I just asked my fairy to deliver my message. And you?"

"From toilet."

Jaejoong chuckles, so does Siwon .

"You're a sweet guy, Jaejoong-sshi."

"Nde?" Of course Jaejoong is shocked when Siwon called him sweet.

"I keep watching you since the meeting started this morning. Your almond hair makes me interested." Siwon points at his hair and Jaejoong does the same. The pretty man has just realized that his hair's color is bright, contrast from his clothes.

"I think I like you, Jaejoong-sshi."

What? Like?

"I like you." The handsome man walks closer to him

"Ng... mianhae Siwon-sshi... I think you shouldn't say that. I- I have to come back inside now." Jaejoong moves backwards and is going to leave. He feels uncomfortable now. That man has a nerve to stand so close to him.

"Why Jaejoong-sshi?" Siwon can tell that Jaejoong is avoiding him. From his face Siwon knows the pretty man will turn him down. Siwon then put his hands on Jaejoong's shoulders.

"Hey!"

SLAAP!

But his hands were slapped promptly.

"Jaejoo-"

"I'M SORRY, I HAD MARRIED, SIWON-SSHI! SO DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME! MOREOVER SAY THAT YOU LIKE ME! AND I WILL TELL YOU THIS, MY HUSBAND IS MORE HANDSOME AND STRONG!" he said firmly. Then he runs inside. "AND HE IS MORE SEXY!" he adds.

Siwon is stunned. He can't believe that the pretty man already has a husband. And what he said before? His husband is more handsome and strong than him? And more sexy too? In Siwon's life never he heard anything like that from anyone. What a joke? Isn't he the most charming man in Arisu's Kingdom?

Jaejoong who had come back to the hall, he sits right away.

BRUKKK

"What's wrong with you?" Heechul asks with a confused expression.

"Ani, nothing's wrong."

Jaejoong realizes he had talked rudely to the man he just met outside. But whatever, if he keeps being nice to him, he won't stop bugging him. He told his status as a wife forcefully and -ugh, he kind of regrets to say Yunho is sexy. But sometimes he has to admit that Yunho is still charming though his body is not as great as he was young.

He really wants to tell this annoying event to his husband. Seduced by a man he didn't know in the witches meeting. I'm sure Yunho will be mad. And he will be ignored by his husband. Tsk, whatever it's better to forget it. Aah, thinking of Yunho, Jaejoong suddenly misses him.

.

.

.

Jiji which is in his dust shape flying until he arrives at Jaejoong's home after passing the crowded city and a thick forest. The witch's house is located far in the forest - it's because Yunho didn't want to move to the city, he said there is no work field for a carpenter.

DUK DUK DUK

Jiji changes his shape into a cat, then knocks on the closed window with his head. Jiji can see Yunho, but it seems the man is sleeping.

DUK DUK DUK DUK

Jiji waits for the response. Aigoo, Yunho doesn't wake up at all. Then where is Changmin? At least that kid will open the window for him.

DUK DUK

Jiji feels bored. Yunho doesn't wake up. Then the grey cat put his hand on the glass and pulld out his claw. With one pull he claws the glass.

CKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT

"YAAAAAA!" Yunho shouts. The squeak sound is success to wake him. It's really effective.

"NUGUYAAAA?!" Yunho walks hastily to open the window. He hates a squeak sound from a glass. It hurts his ear.

"It's me-nyaaan!" Jiji says.

"Jiji-yah?"

Yunho opens the window and let Jiji in. The gray cat steps his foots on the frame of the window, then jumps to the floor. Yunho follows Jiji's steps that looks like going to the sofa where he was sleeping before. It's right, that cat climbs to the sofa and sits, try to find a comfortable position. While Yunho stands near the sofa.

"What's wrong Jiji-ah?"

"Jaejoong asked me to deliver a message for you-nyan."

"What message?" The man waits Jiji who is licking his front foot to answer.

"You have to drink a potion-nyan. The potion is put on the second shelf, at the end of the right side. The color is browny green-nyan."

"Aah... araso. Oh right did Jaejoong tell you when will he come home?"

"Anio..."

Yunho looks disappointed with Jiji's answer. Actually he wants his wife to come home soon.

"I'm hungry, Jiji-yah..." he says while putting a pitiful face. He rubs his growling tummy.

"So?" Jiji aks innocently.

"Can you cook something for me?" That's really a ridiculous question.

"I can't-nyan... I'm just a postcat (human: postman x'D). My work is done then I have to go back to mu owner-nyan. Goodbye Yunho-sshi..." that cat turns into dust suddenly and flies out from the opened window. Huh, even though he is a fairy, there are things he can't do. If Jiji is a postcat, so what he can do is only delivering a message.

Yunho lays back on the sofa after Jiji is gone. Huh... he's hungry, bored, and doesn't know what to do. It seems Changmin is taking a nap. It's too quiet.

"Aigoo, how stupid I am."

He just remember that Jaejoong told him to drink a potion.

The man walks to Jaejoong's workroom, then searching where the potion is. If he is not mistaken, the color is browny green. On the second shelf. At the end of the left side.

After nodding to affirm his memory, Yunho looks around, try to find the browny green potion. Aha! Finally he finds it. The potion is in a small transparent bottle in hexagonal prism shape.

"Wait! The corner of the right side or the left side?"

Yunho feels hesitated suddenly. Which one is the potion for him? Does he take the right potion?"

"Right? Left?" He tries to remember. The corner of the right side or the left side? Wait, he needs to remember Jiji's message. The second story, the corner of the right side. Ah that's right! Uh wait! The corner of the left side! Eh? Yunho is thinking so hard. It's really difficult. Why he can't remember correctly what Jiji says before? Ah, maybe the bottle he took is right, Yunho convinces himself.

"Right, left, right, left, right, left-"

SLAAAPP!

He hits his forehead

"Alright. Left."

After he is sure - because he is tired to keep thinking which is right, then Yunho opens the cork of the bottle.

PLOP!

He drinks the potion in one gulp.

GLUK

"Tch, the flavor is really... euuhhh..." he pushes his tongue out. After a while he feels a weird sensation in his body.

"O-OMO! What's happening?!"

Pabbo Yun... he drinks the wrong potion...

BOOOFFFFFF!

Yunho suddenly feels his view is going further and further from the ground. His body feels heavier and-

"OMONAAAAA!"

-how shocked he is when he realizes that he has claws and hairy hands! But wait! That hand is not a human hand!"

He observes both of his hands with worried. What's happening actually?! Why his hands turn into fluffy black pillows?!

"C-Changmiin..." He tries to call his son. "Changmiiinnn...!"

Yunho tries to run out from that room but he doesn't know why his foots feels so heavy to lift. He becomes more panic after seeing his feet are hairy and have sharp claws same as his hands.

"CHANGMIIN! CHANGMIIIN! CHANGMIIIINNN!"

BUKKK! PRRAANGG!

Yunho hit everything around him, the only door feels too narrow so he makes everything on the table near the door falls to the floor.

That house is quaking -no, actually his body is the one who is shaking to the right and left when he runs.

"CHANGMIIIIIINNNNN! HELLLPPPPP MMMMEEE!"

Changmin yang merasa terusik karena suara berisik Yunho berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Ia masih ingin tidur, tolong! Siapapun itu, hentikan teriakan histeris dari appa-nya yang gendut dan menyebalkan itu!

Changmin who is disturbed by Yunho's noisy sound pretends that he doesn't hear anything and choose to ignore him. He still wants to sleep, please! Whoever is it, please stop that hysterical cry from his fat and annoying father!

"CHANGMIIIIINNNN!"

"WAAEEEEE?!"

Changmin who is already mad jumps out from his bed and searches for the source of the noise.

"CHANGMIIIIINNN!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Changmin falls on his butt when he sees a big bear standing with two feet in front of his room. He becomes silent and starts shaking. Between scared and confused. Why there is a big bear in his house?! What's happening?!

"P-PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, I'M STILL A KID, MY MEAT IS THIN! I HAVEN'T GRADUATED AS A GREAT MAGICIAN, I HAVEN'T MADE MY PARENTS PROUD OF ME AND I HAVEN'T MARRIED YET! PLEASEEEEE DON'T EAT MEEEEE!" Changmin says hysterically, not kidding, he feels so terrified when the bear is staring at him.

"CHANGMIIIN WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU THIS IS APPA! I'TS APPA." The bear points at himself with his sharp claw.

"APPA! WERE EATEN BY THIS BEAR?! Changmin more hysteric.

"CHANGMIN THIS IS ME"

"HUWAAAA UMMAAAAA! THE BEAR CAN TAAAAALLLKKK!" Changmin shrieks with a loud voice.

"CHANGMIN THIS IS YOUR FATHER! THE SEXY AND HANDSOME JUNG YUNHO!"

"ANDWAEEEE!" That kid pulls his body backwards until he stops because of the wall behind him. The brown bear walks closer to him with a step that makes him more afraid.

"CHANGMIN THIS IS M-"

Sang beruang -Yunho, mendadak berhenti bicara ketika ia menemukan refleksi dirinya di cermin yang tergantung tepat di atas kepala Changmin. Yunho benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa yang dilihatnya bukan wajah tampan bertahi lalatnya tapi malah wajah seekor beruang dengan dua kuping konyolnya. OMONA!

The bear -Yunho, stop talking suddenly when he sees his own reflection on the mirror which is hung above Changmin's head. Yunho can't believe what he saw is not a handsome face with a small mole but a bear face with its two ridiculous ears. OMONA!

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME?!" The bear hysterics.

"UMMAAA I'M SCARED!" Changmin curls his body to protect himself from the bear.

Who isn't scared of that big bear? Moreover the bear lays his hands on the walls, looking at the mirror in panic. And he is stuck between the wall and the bear's big belly. A little more Yunho gets closer to the wall he will be the victim, dead because he is squeezed by a bear's belly. Andwae! Changmin doesn't want to die with a stupid way like that! He will be ashamed when Kyuhyun, his classmate, tells everyone in the class about that tragic event later. ANDWAEEE!

TBC


End file.
